Friends like these
by My Other Car Is A Decepticon
Summary: When your best friends are giant robots, life is never dull... BeeXOC RatchetXIronhide
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi! I'm back. This is an OC eccentric story! I own the character's listed here. I do NOT own Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Ratchet or anyone not listed below. Those belong to Hasbro. I'm not rich enough to buy them, so they aren't mine... Yet.**

**This is a romance: There will be kissing, snuggling and romantic mush. **

**Please R&R! **

**The Leader**

Name: T-Bone

Nickname: Gramps

Alt Form: Emerald Green 1959 Cadillac Deville

**Second In Command/Tactition**

Name: Luna

Nickname: None

Alt Form: 2006 Dodge Charger Police Cruiser (NO I AM NOT RIPPING OFF BARRICADE!!!! If you must know... I'm ripping off Prowl. :p)

**The Weapons Specialist**

Name: Wind Slammer

Nickname: Slammer

Alt Form: Black B-2 Stealth Bomber / 2001 Caterpillar Dump Truck

**The Medic**

Name: Solar Flare

Nickname: Sparky

Alt Form: OH MY GOD THAT'S BRIGHT! Yellow 2000 BMW Z3 Roadster

**Saboteur / Jack Of All Trades**

Name: Sonic Boom

Nickname: Boomer

Alt Form: 2007 Ferrari F430, hot pink

**Chapter One- Pieces**

"So... Wait... After Chromia died... Ironhide and Ratchet became..."

"Bonded. The Cybertronian equivalent of married."

Sam stared at the Bee's steering wheel. "How..."

"What do you mean how? They love each other and so they are together."

"But they're both male...

Bumblebee's engine rumbled with laughter. "That hardly matters where the spark is concerned Sam"

Sam smirked, staring out the window as snow began to fall, before noticing the time on Bee's clock.

"Shit Bee! We're late!"

"Not for long!"

Sam didn't even think as Bumblebee slammed him back against the seat and tore off down the road, his engine roaring.

A loud crack was the only warning Sam had as Bumblebee abruptly lost speed, tires screeching as he lost control and flipped. Bumblebee's terror filled voice screaming at him to brace himself was the last sound Sam heard as his face slammed into the steering wheel and everything went dark.

The first thing Sam became aware of, was cold. He was freezing. Shivering, he let himself slip back into the haze surrounding his mind.

Bumblebee's panic filled voice echoed through the darkness. "Sam... SAM! Please... Sam my scanners aren't working... SAM SPEAK TO ME!"

Sam opened his eyes as Bee shuddered, the sound of choking sobs reaching his ears. They were upside down, the dash board twisted and bent around him as a shield of sorts, pinning him against the seat. Bumblebee's mangled front end was smashed against something with such force, his hood folded upwards, blocking out everything. His windshield was gone, shattered into a thousand pieces all over the seat. Sam moaned softly at the pounding agony that tore through his head and tried to move.

"Bee... "

The dash board that had probably saved his life moved back slowly. Dark blue liquid dripped from it as it crunched and twisted, shifting back into place, freeing him.

"Sam... I'm so sorry... Help is coming... Just hold on..."

Sam winced and tried to relax, worrying about his friend.. "It's ok Bee... What happened?"

"I... I slipped on the ice... I 'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

Sam cautiously moved. Nothing seemed broken. "Yeah... I think so... What about you?"

"It's nothing Ratchet can't fix...Primus Sam, I thought I'd killed you..."

Smirking, Sam reached out to stroke Bee's cracked dash board reassuringly.

"Aw Bee... You won't get rid of me that easy... Think you can manage some heat?"

Bumblebee grunted, a horrible grinding sound coming from under his smashed front end as he tried to start, his engine weakly turning over twice before shuddering and going still.

"I...I'm sorry Sam... I...Nothing is working...I..."

Sam continued to stroke the dashboard, concern flooding him. "It's ok Bee... You sound awful..."

"Sam... Someone is coming... I don't know who... I need to transform...I'm going to release your seatbelt... Can you climb out?"

"Yeah..."

"Brace yourself..."

Sam braced himself against Bee's roof as the seatbelt released, dropping him. Wincing, he crawled through Bee's shattered windshield, careful to remember that the mangled steel under his hands and knee's was alive and feeling every movement he made.

Bee jerking underneath him was his only warning as a hand jerked free and curled around him. He barely had time to register the fact that Bumblebee's hand was deformed and stucking up the the mangled remains of his hood before he found himself face to face with the barrel of wicked looking cannon.

Bumblebee's terrified squeal was followed by a jerk as the metal around him yanked upwards, folding around the deformed hand Bumblebee had somehow brought up as a shield. Sam could see the decepticon through the cracks. The cannon was point blank range, Sam knew without a doubt that no amount of shielding would save him from the blast that was coming.

Scrunching his eyes shut, he waited for death.

"I love you Bee..."

To his surprise, instead of a fiery ball of death, he heard a loud crunch and a choked gargle.

Taking a chance, he slowly opened one eye just in time to see the massive decepticon in front of him slide to his knees, his optics flickering and going dark as dark blue liquid gushed from a smoking hole in his chest. Standing behind him, aiming a whirring cannon that would have made Ironhide green with envy, was the biggest Cybertronian Sam had ever seen. Panic prevented him from moving. It's optics were hidden by a black V shaped visor, covering everything but it's lower face and mouth.

"Oh please god... Don't be a decepticon..."

The Cybertronian grinned, pulling the cannon back into his arm. His voice was surprisingly gentle, considering his massive size.

"Not a chance. You ok?"

"S...Saaam..."

Sam hugged one of the deformed fingers of Bumblebee's badly mangled hand, trying to offer comfort to his fallen friend, who was now looking like a transformation gone horribly wrong as the massive newcomer knelt beside him, speaking fluently in what Sam could only guess was Cybertronian. Bumblebee replied, his voice strained and filled with pain before shuddering and going silent, the hand moving with painstaking slowness, uncovering him before going still..

The newcomer smiled down at Sam. "My name is Wind Slammer. Bumblebee sent out a distress beacon before his communications were knocked out, so the Autobot's should be here soon. I need you to stay calm, can you do that?"

Sam stared at Bumblebee's still form, trying to think of something to say as his pounding heart began to calm, fear being replaced by worry. "You... You saved us..."

Wind Slammer chuckled. "Yeah. Are you sure your ok?"

Sam nodded, staring upwards at the towering mech in front of him. "Is Bee gonna be ok?"

Wind Slammer looked down at Bee and frowned, then turned to look in the direction of the road at the cloud of dust that was approaching rapidly. "I hope so. "

Sam stared with wide eyes as the cloud of dust turned into an emerald green 1959 Cadillac Deville

and a sunshine yellow BMW Z3 Roadster.

"I'm really hoping those are friends of yours..."

Wind Slammer grinned. "Yep. I called them the minute I saw the kid slide on the ice and flip down the hill."

The two incoming Autobot's pulled up just as Ironhide and Optimus driving like a bat out of hell came flying across the field in the other direction.

Now that he was obviously safe, the adrenaline rush wore off and a wave of dizziness hit. The last thing Sam saw was Wind Slammer's hand sliding out to catch him as the world spun and went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was pretty sure he was dreaming as a cheerful female voice cut through his mind.

"Yo! Cute little human thing! Wake up! Come on, I know you can do it. Open your eyes!"

He opened his eyes to find that the voice belonged to a remarkably small mech with bright blue optic's that rivaled Bumblebee's in size. The chrome face almost had a girlish appearance as the lips curled upwards in an expression of glee. It took him about half a minute to realize he was looking up at a female Autobot.

"Good morning sleepy head! Hungry?"

Sam blinked as she held out a Burger King bag, pinched between her thumb and forefinger with a delicacy that he hadn't known a 16 foot tall mech could have, beaming like a kid who got an A on her report card.

Not knowing what else to do, he reached up and took it, surprised to find a whopper with cheese and a large order of fries, still hot.

"Thanks...Is Bee ok? "

She grinned at him, gently picking up a can of coke in the same manner and setting it beside him. "Just fine. Ratchet is working on him now, Optimus is talking with T-Bone and Ironhide and Wind Slammer are off doing weapons specialist type stuff. I'll go let them know your awake, k?"

"No need, ah'm here."

Sam sighed with relief as the familiar voice of Ironhide met his ears. The weapons specialist entered the room, looking down at him with concern. The tiny yellow bot grinned up at him. "Don't stress him too much Ironhide. Poor kid's still in a shock."

Ironhide smirked. "After seeing Slammer in action, I'm not surprised."

"Oh come on, all I did was fire a photon blast point blank into Soundwave. No brainer."

Sam stared in awe as the massive mech who had saved him come up behind Ironhide and waved.

Ironhide chuckled, seeing the look of fear on Sam's face and whirled his cannons, aiming one at Wind Slammer with a wicked grin. "It's ok Sam. I can take him."

Wind Slammer laughed and picked up the yellow mech, holding her in front of him like a shield "Oh Primus, that's scary. Save me Sparky!"

The little yellow mech flailed, throwing a fit. Wind Slammer just grinned.

"YOU BIG LUGNUTS! Your gonna scare the flesh off him! Unless you want to be rebuilt into giant dumpsters you will put me down. NOW!"

As Wind Slammer practically skipped out of the med bay with the struggling femme in his arms, Sam looked up at Ironhide and said the only thing that came to his mind.

"Is she related to Ratchet?"

Ironhide burst out laughing. "Wouldn't surprise me. How ya feelin kid?"

Sam took a bite of his whopper. "I think I'm ok... Who..."

"Was that? The medic and the weapons specialist of best elite ops team on Cybertron. At least they were, until they went AWOL. Just up and disappeared one day. The little femme with a big mouth is Solar Flare. The triple changer is Wind Slammer. Then we have T-Bone and Sonic Boom, who you haven't met yet."

"What's a triple changer?"

Ironhide heaved himself onto the table, sitting cross legged several feet away. "They're rare. Most Cybertronian's can only hold one alt form at a time. Optimus is a semi truck fer example. That's his only form until he scans another. Wind Slammer's got two forms. One fer land, one fer air."

Sam took another bite of his sandwich, fascinated. "Is that why he's so big?"

Ironhide shook his head. "Nah, he's just big. His creator came from a planet called Gigantion."

"So what's he turn into?"

"A B-2 Stealth Bomber and a Caterpillar Dump Truck."

"Sam!"

Sam was on his feet in an instant when Bumblebee came running in, a furious looking Ratchet on his heels. "BEE!"

Ratchet glared. "There! You've seen him! Now will you sit still? I'm not done with your repairs."

Bumblebee grinned. "I'm fine doc!"

"You are not fine. Now come here."

"Aw but..."

Sam panicked as Bumblebee's optic's flickered and went dark, his still dented yellow form crumpling. Moving faster then Sam though possible, Ironhide moved, catching the falling scout in his arms, a charging cannon aimed at of all things, the little yellow mech, who grinned and held up a syringe.

"I don't allow live weapons in my med bay, please put your cannon away."

"LIKE SLAGGIN PIT!"

"Suit yourself."

Ratchet stared in complete awe as moving like lightning, the yellow mech slid a second needle into Ironhide, whose optic's widened before he slid to the floor in a heap.

The little yellow mech stood there a moment, looking proud of herself before turning to Ratchet. "It's a mixture of liquid nitrogen, sodium thoride and a pak-1 compound. Really useful stuff. T-Bone hates maintenance."

Ratchet's expression of shock turned to one of glee. "Pure genius Solar Flare! But how do you get them off the floor?"

She grinned broadly. "Wind Slammer"

"Ratchet... Are they gonna be ok?"

They both turned, looking down at Sam quizzically as he interrupted them. Ratchet smiled. "Of course they will be ok. You needn't worry Sam, Ironhide is taking a nap and Bumblebee simply needs a bit of patch work."

Sam nodded and the little mech beamed. "Don't you worry about a thing!. Ratchet's the best in the business, right next to me!"

Ratchet snorted and gently picked Bumblebee off the floor, heaving him onto one of the med bay tables and transforming his right arm into what appeared to be an arc welder. "I do my best. Solar Flare, Sam has to be home in 20 minutes or his parental units will be angry. Would you mind terribly..."

"Are you kidding?! I'd love to! Come on kid!"

Sam hesitantly climbed into the outstretched hand of the little yellow medic. The other Autobots had treated her like family... He doubted she would hurt him. Still, he couldn't help but feel apprehensive as she set him down and did a back flip into her transformation, leaving a bright yellow BMW where the bright yellow bot had been. The driver side door popped open invitingly.

"Well? Come on tiger! Hop in!"

Taking one last look at the med bay where his best friend lay unconscious, Sam climbed into the BMW.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok... So lemme get this straight. Solar Flare, the medic that's smaller then you... Is bonded to Wind Slammer, the freaking huge guy with no eyes?"

"Yes, but he has eyes. They are simply covered by his optical enhancement module."

"Optical whatsit mahoozit?"

"Enhancement Module. It sharpens his vision. Like a telephoto lense but much better. He can enhance what he's looking at so sharply he can see you microscopically from 45,000 feet in the air."

Sam stared at Bumblebee in awe. "Dude... Can you see that well?"

"No."

Bumblebee had picked him up from school and they had spent the past hour and a half sitting together at the look out, just being side by side. Sam of course had immediately begun asking questions about the events of the day before and the strange transformers that had made an appearance.

"That's so awesome..."

Bumblebee snorted. "Right. So, they use to be the best special operations unit on Cybertron, until the inevitable happened and Solar Flare sparked."

"Sparked?"

"Became pregnant."

Sam's head jerked up from the history text book he was reading in an attempt to get his homework done. "WHAT?"

Bumblebee chuckled. "When two Autobot's love each other very very much..."

"Bee I know where babies come from. I just didn't know giant robots had sex..."

Bumblebee snorted indignantly and blared his radio so loudly Sam had to cover his ears.

"YOU AND ME BABY WE AIN'T NOTHIN BUT MAMMALS SO LETS DO IT LIKE THEY DO ON THE DISCOVERY CHANNEL!"

"BEE!"

The radio was replaced by snickering. "I'm sorry Sam. I was simply trying to get through that remarkably thick skull of yours. You were having a duh moment."

Sam aimed a well placed kick at Bee's steering wheel. Bumblebee's snickering was replaced by all out laughter.

"So... Bee... How do giant robots have sex?"

Bumblebee's laughter turned hysterical, shaking his entire frame as he hooted. "When a mommy Autobot loves a..."

Sam frowned as Bumblebee suddenly went silent. Alarmed, he looked around, his eyes resting on a cloud of dust coming up the road towards them. "Oh please god... Not another decepticon..."

"No... Not a decepticon..."

The strain in Bumblebee's voice concerned Sam. For the first time since Bee had gotten his voice back, he sounded unsure. Concern deepened when the normally fearless Autobot backed into a grove of tree's, almost as if he was trying to hide.

"Bee... What exactly is coming up the road?"

"Her name is Sonic Boom..."

"Her. Another girl Autobot?"

"Yes Sam."

"Is she going to hurt us?"

"No..."

Concern turned to confusion.

"Then why are we hiding?"

Bumblebee didn't answer.

"Come on Bee... What's going on?"

Bumblebee actually sounded sheepish. "It's nothing Sam. I simply do not feel very social right now."

Sam watched as the dust cleared to reveal a rapidly approaching bright pink Ferrari. It was at that moment, he figured it out. "Your shy!"

"NO! I just... It's just... I...."

Sam grinned. "I think she's pretty hot... I mean for a car... You should say hi."

"If you like her so much, maybe YOU should say hi."

Sam patted the dash board reassuringly. "Nah, she's not my type."

"Sam... I... I'm not good with femmes...."

"Oh right. After all that work you put into trying to get me and Mikaela together and your not good with girls? Come on Bee, I may be human but I'm not totally stupid."

"You and Mikaela broke up..."

"True, but only because once the adrenaline of almost dying wore off, she remembered I was a geek. That whole pretending to be breaking down and playing romantic love songs thing was pretty smooth."

Bumblebee didn't get a chance to reply as the Ferrari pulled up in front of him and blared her horn. Sam fought the urge to laugh as she spoke with an unbelievable valley girl accent.

"Like hi Bee! Is that Sam? Dude! Like, my dad told me all about you! Like hi little human guy!Oh my god, he's so totally awesome! We should like totally play with him!What's it like being human? Is it fun? I bet it's fun!"

Sam gripped the steering wheel, eyes widening. "Bee.."

Bumblebee shuddering was the only reply he got as she rambled on and on.


End file.
